Heretofore, an magnet which is alloy system containing a transition metal as a base is known (for example, Non-Patent Literature 1). Non-Patent Literature 1 describes that particles such as FeCo are dispersed under non-magnetism, and thus a coercive force of approximately 40 kA/m to 80 kA/m is exhibited due to shape magnetic anisotropy. In addition, as a magnet having the coercive force that is caused by the shape magnetic anisotropy, a magnet (alnico magnet) of a multicomponent alloy system containing Fe, Al, Ni, Co, Cu, and Ti as a base material is described, and the coercive force thereof is approximately 40 kA/m to 130 kA/m. In addition, as a compound which exhibits the coercive force due to magnetic anisotropy, M-type ferrite compounds such as BaO.6Fe2O3 and SrO.6Fe2O3 are described.
On the other hand, a rare-earth magnet, which is obtained by using an element such as a rare-earth element having 4f electrons, or a compound of a metalloid element such as Ga and a transition metal element such as Fe, Co, Ni, and Mn, is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes that a rare-earth magnet is more excellent in magnetic properties such as the coercive force in comparison to ferrite that is a typical permanent magnet, and the like.